Peace
by ResonanceOfWisdom
Summary: One day a new face transfers to UC Sunnydale. Can Buffy stay strong and maintain a relationship...for once in her life? Eventual Fuffy. AU. Faith had never been to SD. CH 8 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 1) This is entirely AU. The story will make references to plot within the show, but does not/ will not follow the timeline of the show.

2) I am making changes in current chapters regarding Faith's history to keep it more in line with her actual history in the show. I also have two new chapters finished and will start adding new chapters once I get a 9th finished. Also my chapters are starting to get a little bit longer. HIATUS is OVER.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some small appearance characters I might make up. For example: a doctor or a cop that shows up for a chapter or two. It is possible I will throw in a major character I have been working on…don't know. Joss Whedon is god of all.

Pairings: Eventual Fuffy

Rating: T for now, but will be determined…later

**Peace**

The soft notes wound their way through the midnight streets. No words were determinable. No melody was specific. The notes lilted in the air as if blown in by the wind. The breezes seemed to sing, and the waves on the beach seemed to dance with the shoreline. Each new pitch and sound was a different taste to any ears that wandered the sidewalks. Sunnydale, California, was a different world at night. Who knew?

"Son of a-shit!" The blonde rolled with the punch, quite literally, and fell to the ground, rolling to the side to avoid a foot stomping down. "You guys just never learn, do you? You can't get a Slayer when she's down! A: It's against the unwritten rules. And B: It won't help you anyway coz you're still gonna lose. Urgh!" She grunted as she looked up at her advancing opponent. She could either spring to her feet and then throw some punches that would be inevitably parried, or she could…well, she could try something new for a change.

Waiting until her foe leapt over her, straddling her with his feet, she then brought her knees up to her chest. Without hesitating, the young woman spread her own legs and then snapped them together like scissors against the creature's own limbs. With strength that most humans do not have, she forced the legs of her adversary shut and rolled over once more. Her legs trapping the legs of her enemy worked as leverage to send the thing crashing next to her on the filthy ground. "What do you know? You really do learn something new every day," she smirked and jumped nimbly to her feet, reaching into her back pocket for a hunk of wood, and slammed it into the thing's chest. Dust was everywhere, but she was used to it. _That trick should come in handy again,_ the young woman thought. _Crap, it's late._

Coughing the remaining dust from her lungs, this mysterious woman ran. It was a long way across town to get back home, and she didn't have much time left before morning. Technically it was already morning. But she didn't wish to think about it like that. A girl needs her beauty rest before class, after all.

* * *

The movie was just ending. It was some piece of crap: a chick flick, probably. The brunette didn't really care as her head lolled limply from her left shoulder to her right. She hadn't even been awake long enough to see the beginning of whatever movie it was. All she knew were the last bits of pathetic pieces creeping into her dream as she was brought from her slumber.

_Airplane movies are stupid,_ she thought as the sound in her in flight earphones changed into something different that she couldn't quite place at first. It didn't register in her mind that it was the pilot making an announcement until a stewardess shook her to full alertness. "Miss, please, return your seat to the upright position, fasten your seatbelt, and lock your food tray. We're landing," the redhead smiled.

The young woman passenger groaned as she removed the earphones and handed them to the stewardess. She begrudgingly followed her instructions, despite blurting out the retort she so longed to release. _I **hate** airplanes. If not for the crappy food, the movies, and cramped seats…these damned stewardesses make these things hell. _The passenger snorted in laughter at another inner thought she had. It seemed oxymoronic to her, that last thought about airplanes being hell. _Hah. Hell. I'm flying over a thousand miles an hour through the clouds. It looks like heaven but feels like I'm six feet under. _Her chuckles were now getting strange looks from other people near her. "Sorry. I just…what are you lookin' at?" All other words failed her, so she guessed she should just put on an act tough enough to match her dark makeup and leather jacket.

"Welcome to LA. Wait for the seatbelt sign to turn off, and then the stewardesses will direct you off of the plane. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and enjoy your stay in California," the cheery voice of the pilot clicked off and with it went the seatbelt signs.

Once off the plane, the young woman headed straight for the taxi depot. She had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and no other luggage. All she needed was a bag full of a week's worth of clean underwear and some shirts, and she'd be good to go. That had been her philosophy when she had received word from her contacts that she was to go to California. Some place called Sunnydale. She thought that was another ironic detail about this whole situation she was in. Sunnydale; it sounded like some rich kid paradise. _Hell that was, and hell this will be…_

Upon reaching the taxi depot she saw that she needed to wait until an on-duty cab arrived; it appeared she had dawdled too long and that all were taken. It didn't seem too bad to her. The airport here in LA was different than the one in Boston. People didn't look at her, or try to get in her way, or send her judgmental questioning glares. They went about their own business, which was cool.

A soft strumming came from a small tiled circle in the center of the taxi depot lobby. A slightly older girl sat strumming a guitar, singing an original tune with original words. From the looks of it the girl was trying to earn cab fare. _Maybe I should offer to just give her money…_but at a second glance the brunette decided not to. Instead she walked over and tossed a few singles into the guitar case and smiled warmly.

The guitar girl was good, and she seemed to be having a good time sharing her talent. It wasn't as if she was playing because she had to earn money. She was playing because she had to earn money and that was a way for her to do it while enjoying herself all the same.

The words to her song were simple and sweet:  
_  
The peace of my life can't find no ill,  
__I'm just waitin' for my time to shine.  
__There's a dove and an angel on my window sill  
__And they shine with light to cure me blind._

_Goin' with the flow of the ebbin' tide  
__There ain't anything to make me frown.  
__Like a rainbow I don't like to hide,  
__And there ain't no clouds to take me down._

_Until I find that peace in my life  
__The chaos is where I make my home.  
__I go with the flow and regain my sight  
__With my songs I ain't never alone._

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review.

PS: The song at the end is a segment of a poem written by yours truly.  
**36 hits!** Yet still **no** reviews?If you read this **please** at least tell me. Otherwise this fiction is gone. Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. (april 22 or 23)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said this was Faith/Buffy but it's going to be a long time getting there. Buffy's with Riley…and Faith has a love interest of her own. There's also going to be a little Willow/Tara pairing. Thank you for bearing with me.

**Peace**

**Part 2**

It was 9:30 AM: too damn early for class, yet class there was. A blonde sat towards the middle of the room, smack dab in the center of her row, next to a redheaded friend. The friend was jotting down notes enthusiastically, on a notepad to the side of a discarded laptop. It would seem she was having computer troubles, as her writing seemed frustrated. Despite that factor, she still didn't deter her attention from the teacher in front of the class: Professor Maggie Walsh.

The blonde was a different story. Her chin was tucked downward towards her chest, which rose and fell steadily with her breath. Her right hand loosely held a pencil, but it didn't move. As a brunette stood in the doorway watching this class she was supposedly in, a smirk crept across her features when that certain blonde slumped further down in her seat.

"The human psyche is a mystery," Walsh was saying. "You have read the works of several philosophers and great thinkers of this world. John Locke was one such philosopher. In the _Essay Concerning Human Understanding_ Locke examines the nature of the human mind and the process by which it knows the world. Repudiating the traditional doctrine of innate ideas, Locke believed that the mind is born blank, a _tabula rasa_…"

Walsh cleared her throat and directed her gaze to the back of the lecture hall where the brunette stood. "This _tabula rasa_ is an interesting concept. Interpretation may vary, but in laymen's terms it refers to the mind as an empty blackboard at birth. As life progresses we as human beings are granted with the gift to fill it with what we will. Locke said it was the five senses that filled our inner blackboards with the knowledge we gain. And then we use that knowledge to explain what has no true definition: time, space, infinity, etcetera," she coughed once more to clear her throat again.

"Wonderful work, I must say, Miss. Rosenberg," she smiled briefly at the redhead before looking back at the brunette. "That, class, is analysis. _That_ is looking into human nature. 'We explain what we don't know with what we do know,' Miss. Rosenberg. How would you, say, explain the unknown arrival student standing in the back of this room? We don't know why she's here; she has no books. What would you say?"

The brunette blinked slowly as the class turned, questioningly, towards her general direction. "I'm sorry, Professor, I just…" Walsh cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Unless your name is Rosenberg, then please let my student express herself freely. Willow, use Locke's reasoning to come to your conclusion," the professor prodded.

The redhead spoke up, stumbling over her words at first. She hadn't expected to be called upon. "Well, judging from her confusion and wariness, I-I'd guess that she is a transfer," she glanced at the blonde who'd just been jolted from her sleep. "I'd assume she just only arrived a day ago, and that would be the reason for her lack of supplies, Professor Walsh."

The whole class was looking to the brunette for clarification. "What's up? I'm Faith Dormer. I flew in from Boston last night and got here at four o'clock this morning. I haven't had the time to even think about getting class materials, let alone the time to get me a caffeine fix," the girl smirked at the laughs she got from the students. "I just came today so I'd know where this place is and see what the teacher's like. You know, I was kinda hoping for one of those young, hot, new guy teacher types, but the world ain't perfect, ya know?" More laughs broke the silence.

"Welcome to Sunnydale, Miss. Dormer, but I'm obviously not the strapping young lad you were hoping for," Walsh's rare show of sarcasm sent chills through her class. "Furthermore, I hope you will understand when I ask you to not show you face in this lecture hall again until you are properly prepared. There is no excuse in my class, Faith. You may have just arrived in town, but class materials and books are listed under the course description. You had time to get it, you just felt lazy," a bell sounded. "Class is dismissed until we meet again on Wednesday. Faith, if I see you, I expect to see your books with you."

Faith grinned as the class moved passed her and out the door. "It's all five by five, Professor. I got it under control. This year won't be boring, I assure you," she winked and took her leave.

* * *

_Visit me once again in my far away home.  
__This isn't where I'm from,  
__But it's where I belong._

_With you in my arms I can see the sun,  
__And the flames don't burn my eyes.  
__When I'm gone you can find me again._

_Peaceful surrender to your holy land,  
__God let me find your way to the calm.  
__God let me find your way._

_Peaceful arms that surround me tight,  
__Let me kiss the lips of your body soft,  
__You are who made you, you are._

_Be my shield from the chaos and pain.  
__Dance with me in the lightning storm,  
__And let our electricity run free._

A soft strumming came from the campus courtyard. Students lay on blankets, eating sandwiches, enjoying picnics. Back in Boston it would be below ten degrees with a wind chill. Faith was still adjusting to the change in climate, but she wasn't complaining.

She sat propped against a tall oak tree and fiddled with an acorn in her hands. The newcomer was fixated on the auburn haired guitarist. _She's the same chick from the airport. Damn. We both could have saved cash if we'd shared a ride…_Faith mused about something that didn't quite matter. Her opinion remained unchanged: the girl was good, and her words were sweet.

Faith was never really an acoustic fan. She much preferred heavy rock, some metal, with some classic rock thrown in. But hearing this stranger, who was so passionate in her amateur endeavors, gave the brunette new insight. _This new place ain't so bad,_ she thought. _That Walsh has got to lighten up though. I might be able to help with that. Hey look, it's that Willow chick from Walsh's class and her blonde sleeper friend._

Faith pushed herself to her feet and began to make her way towards the two other young women, slinging her leather jacket over her shoulder. "Mind if I make myself welcome?" She sent a seductive gaze over to a man who was sitting with them. He looked goofy: cute, but goofy. As she sat down with them at their blanket, a new song reached across the grass. This one was slow, haunting, and lonely.

_I'm away, away, away from everything I knew.  
__Ooo, help me make my knowledge new.  
__My memory is too full of things I lost.  
__Help me make my mind a tabula, tabula rasa.  
__Give my life a clean slate, because I need room for you.  
__I need room for you and the new family this place brings._

* * *

A/N: This was short, but you'll get used to all of my stories and chapters being not too long. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace**

**III**

"I think she's a little weird, ya know?" Willow squeezed a little too hard on her toothpaste tube, sending the minty-flavored substance flying onto the mirror over the sink. "Not again. Buffy, you've got to get a better alarm clock. If I keep needing to wake you up, we'll never be on time, we'll always have to rush, and I'll always end up with high toothpaste bills to pay." She smiled slyly at her own babbling and re-aimed the toothpaste at her toothbrush.

"Okay, maybe she's strange," the blonde pulled a brush through her hair with much effort against aggravating tangles. "But she's new; it's to be expected. Where'd she say she came from? Boston? It's a hell of a change from there to here. What kind of-ugh," she struggled with a particularly difficult knot and grunted in frustration. "Who would want to come here anyway? I wonder if her counselor in high school warned her of this city's greatest perks when she recommended UC Sunnydale as her choice of college…"

Willow rolled her eyes emphatically. She knew that Buffy was fully aware of the world's knowledge, or lack there of, of what a Hellmouth even was. "Not everyone deals with vampires on a daily basis, Buff. I'm sure if she'd known, and believed, she wouldn't be here. If anyone had tried to tell her…she'd be laughing her ass off at their evident psychosis."

"Psychosis? Please, Will, save the big words for when I'm not awake enough to even hear them," the Slayer sighed and put her brush down. After splashing her face with cold water, she turned to her best friend and grinned. "So shall we Bronze it tonight? I'm sure Riley isn't busy with his TA stuff…and the Initiative has been slow: according to Riley, that is. I bet Tara would really love to come also. She doesn't know us too well, so it could be fun!"

* * *

**Oh yeah it's like the rain come down  
****It washin' all my fears and doubts  
****Each drop of tears across my lips  
****They be drippin', drippin' for my lips**

Sweat glistened in a thin layer across her chest and forehead. She wore jogging shorts and a sports bra, yet Faith still found her breath to be short. _Damn this California weather,_ she cursed the climate in her thoughts. Whistles and catcalls followed her, but she didn't answer. She pretended not to hear, but inside she grinned a cocky grin; even here she could grab any man's attention.

Slowing down to a brisk walk she passed a building labeled 'library.' "Great, I'll have to check that place out for my text books after I shower and change," she muttered. _I wonder where the hell I'm supposed to meet my contact. He said to be here, but damn he shoulda told me more. _Faith turned, still musing over the cryptic vagueness of the instructions she'd received from this strange city, beginning her jog back to her dorm. Vampire slaying wasn't a common topic of discussion, so she couldn't very well ask around. It was a warm day, as she'd noticed earlier in great annoyance. She'd never admit that she had an ounce of human emotion in her, but she missed Boston. In her words 'being away from Boston hurts like a mother fuckin knife in the gut,' not that she'd know what a knife in the gut felt like.

Her mind flashed back, as she ran, to a cold early spring night. It had rained and hailed, making short sleeved shirts very painful.

* * *

_Ice pellets slapped her already wet skin, leaving stinging red marks on her scarred flesh. She stood outside her home, not wanting to go inside and face reality. The police were on their way to the fourteen year old Faith's house, with an ambulance. Her mother was on the couch, passed out: drunk. Her little brother was a dead bloody mess. Her father was long gone. The ice hitting against her was no pain compared to that which she was trying to shut out. Sirens wailed, lights flashed, and her life in the moment was a crime scene._

_One of the cars had no markings or lights. It was plain, boring, dull, and very suspicious looking indeed. Faith figured it was child services coming to take her away. **I'm not leaving Boston, **she thought. And she wasn't. _

_From the car stepped a youthful woman, perhaps in her mid-thirties. She walked stiffly, but her face was not unkind. She paid no heed to the police and paramedics now milling about the grounds. The spot on which Faith stood was her destination. Pulling from her trench coat a portable umbrella, she neared the teenager. "Hello, Faith, my name is Diana. I am to be your guardian…do you want to come with me out of this nasty weather?" She offered a hand and looked back at the car. "At the least come get a jacket…it's quite rough out here." Her British accent felt crisp against the wind._

* * *

"Excuse me…are you okay?" A low strumming breached Faith's reverie; the voice that followed causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Hello, anyone in there?" The girl stood up, gently laying her guitar on the bench. She smiled warmly at Faith's confused expression. "No offense, but you look like shit." She offered Faith a swig from her water bottle. "Don't worry, I don't have cooties…and I think you need this more than I do."

Faith accepted the offered drink, still in a dazed state of mind. After a few minutes of thinking silently, she looked at the stranger. "What happened? How long was I just standing there?" Her complexion, still considerably paled, was returning to normal. It was then that she realized a tear was drying on her cheek, and she longed to hide it.

"About five minutes…you started running, and then you just stopped. Here, sit," she picked up her guitar, sat down, and began strumming absentmindedly as Faith sat down.

**Baby, keep your singing tears  
****Away from my chest  
****I swear I'll do my best  
****To catch them in my heart  
****You won't fall apart**

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The girl smiled. "I saw you at the LA airport. You put some cash in my case. Isn't it kind of ironic we ended up in the same place?" She laughed. "My name is Ileana: Yours?"

"Shit, yeah, I remember you! I saw you in the courtyard yesterday, too. Your sound is pretty sick," the younger brunette smiled. "Thanks for the water. You know: if I'd known we were heading the same place I'd have shared a cab with you...name's Faith."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I don't enjoy playing to beg money, but I do love playing to give people enjoyable music," Ileana's fingers continued to strum. "Playing in a public place for strangers is exciting, you know? The adrenaline starts pumping and you have no idea if they'll like you or not. It's different with loved ones and fans 'cause even if something you play is sucky they feel obligated to say they like it for fear of crushin' your heart. Strangers don't have any qualms when it comes to honesty: so if some random dude says you're good, it means you're pretty damn good."

Faith laughed. "Take it from me, then. You're pretty damn fantastic. Sorry if I freaked you out with my spaz attack. I just suddenly remembered something and it kinda struck a nerve. Hey, I know! Do you know your way around town yet? We can hang out and look around if you want." She looked down at her attire. "I should probably clean up first, though."

Ileana chuckled at the younger girl. _She's cute…young, but cute._ "Sure. I have to get my text books at the library when it opens." She looked at her watch. "And that's…twenty minutes from now. What house are you in? I can meet you there whenever you want to go out…_hang_ out."

"Stevenson," Faith answered, unaware of Ileana's blunder. "But I need text books, too. Meet you in the library lobby in twenty?" Faith stood and stretched out a little. At Ileana's concerned look, she smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna pass out." She struck a pose for dramatic effect. "I'm super girl: hotter than a burning hair dryer, smarter than the average cheerleader, and more bad-ass than the everyday biker chick," she swayed on her feet a little. "And at the moment: dizzier than the drunkest chimpanzee."

Ileana laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I trust that you'll be fine after a quick shower. I'll see you in twenty minutes, Faith. Not a moment later or I'll be crushed," she teased. "Go: Fly like the wind, Super Chica!"

Faith blushed and sprinted off, hoping that Ileana hadn't noticed her reddened face. _I'm not usually into older chicks, but damn she's good lookin'…_she thought.

**Cry, baby, cry like the rain  
****Cry now or you'll never let it out  
****Don't look back on pain  
****Look back on the cause  
****And make it go away**

She got to her dorm where her roommate, Nancy, was reading on her bed. "You smell all nice and sweaty," sarcasm dripped from her words. "What did you do: circle the whole damn campus?" She wasn't always so cynical. Sometimes she could be quite the charmer. It was taking a while for Faith to get used to the mood swings, but she _was_ adjusting to the patterns.

* * *

_Faith, now nearly fifteen, walked into hers and Diana's home after school. The next day would begin her first summer without her late brother. They used to enjoy the summers because they went away to camp: away from their father. Most siblings avoided each other, but Faith and Chris had been attached at the hip._

_She hadn't yet asked Diana about the possibility of camp. Over the last few months, Faith and her guardian had grown closer and more comfortable together, but still had some steps to take. Despite bestowing upon the woman the pet name of 'Di,' the teen gave her an incredibly hard time. She closed herself off from the poor native of Britain. Most of what she said to her was out of obligation, or in harsh tone of tongue. _

_Walking into the foyer, Faith heard voices from the adjacent living room. "Diana, you have a duty to the Council to train here, and you have yet to tell her what she is? Dear God, if she were to be called the world would be in more peril than now. The current girl could die any day, and the Powers That Be may very well choose Ms. Lehane," a thicker accent than Diana's wafted through the hall. "As her Watcher it is your duty to…"_

_"I know bloody well what my duty is to the girl," snapped Di, cutting off the man in his brilliant arrogance. "It is my rightful duty to do what in my mind is in her best interest, and Slaying isn't top of the list. She has been through the mill, Faith has, and I need to be there for her as a guide…not a trainer, teacher, or Watcher. She needs a mother, Quentin. I am not hers, but I am the closest she has."_

_"This is preposterous. Of all potentials in the next generation, she is the least prepared. Knowing the Powers, that makes her the most likely candidate…seeing as those impartial beings do love to present a challenge," a chair scraped back as this Quentin stood. "Get her in shape, or you shall be withdrawn from the Council."_

_Faith didn't know what to think of what she had just heard. In fact, she hardly had understood one word. The best thing to do, she decided, was to step into the doorway and make her presence known. "Yo, Di, how's it hangin'? Ready to kick off the summer with a party, eh? Who's your boyfriend?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the red-faced man standing before her. _

_"I am most certainly not this woman's 'boyfriend,' as you so crudely put it," he looked Diana in the eye and frowned disapprovingly. "Teach this girl some manners, while you're at it. Farewell. I rather hope I do not have the displeasure to ever come here again."_

_When he left, Diana ran her hands through her hair before facing Faith. "I think it best if you sit down for this, Faith. I have quite a bit of explaining to do. Perhaps you would like to talk over a cup of tea?"_

* * *

"Hey, freakazoid: what are you staring at?" Nancy shifted awkwardly. "Are you alright, kid? You seem a little out of it."

**Flying up to heaven  
****Please remember me  
****Remember how you were my mom  
****When my real mom couldn't talk  
****And you were like a sister to me  
****A best friend, ever faithfully  
****Look down on me when you're flying up  
**  
'**Cause without you I'd be flying down**

* * *

**A/N: **The poem is mine. It's untitled. Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 1) **I removed the poem and if you reread the story as a whole in the next couple of days you'll see why. I'm editing details regarding Faith's name for the sake of staying a little bit truer to the actual character in the show.

**2) **I also have two new chapters finished and will start adding new chapters once I get a 9th finished. Also my chapters are starting to get a little bit longer.

**Peace  
****  
IV**

Half an hour later, Faith sprinted across the courtyard towards the library, checking her watch. She was ten minutes late for her meeting with the mysterious Ileana. _Shit, what a great way to make a first impression? What am I going to tell her happened? 'Yeah, sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a mild panic attack driven memory, let's get some coffee.' That would go over well, _she thought ruefully as she slowed down outside the door to the building. She realized now that her shower was pointless, because once more she was drenched in sweat. Once she caught her breath, Faith stepped through the double glass doors into the lobby of the library and looked around: Ileana was nowhere in sight.

"It's about time you showed up…what was the point of showering if you were going to get sweaty all over again, eh?" Ileana spoke from behind the confused younger Slayer, giving her body a good looking over. Once Faith turned around, she stuck out her tongue and smirked. Although she and the girl had just met, she already felt a strong friendship forming. It was a tug at her subconscious that told her it was safe to tease the brunette, and flirt.

Faith blushed and muttered: "My roommate delayed me a bit and I had to run…" after a moment, she recomposed herself and returned the offered smirk. Before Ileana knew what was happening, she was caught in a spray of water from Faith tossing her dripping wet hair. "But at least I smell good," laughed the latecomer. _I swear she was checking me out before I turned around…_she thought.

"What makes you sure you smell good?" Ileana laughed some more as she dodged a playful elbow from Faith. _This girl is almost too easy to tease, and it's totally adorable. _"Actually, I always did enjoy the smell of musty old gym socks mixed with the refreshing scent of citrus odor eaters." This time the elbow caught her and she conceded. "Alright, alright, I'll stop!"

"What makes me so sure is the fact you were checking me out before I turned around," Faith grinned at Ileana's stunned expression. "I saw your reflection in the second set of glass doors, but I wasn't sure until now if you actually were. Don't worry…mind if I call you Leana? I got nick names for everyone, so it was bound to slip out sooner or later." When Ileana just nodded and blushed deeply, Faith continued. "You get your text books yet while you were waiting for me?"

The slightly older girl, now relaxing after being caught, shook her head. "Nope, I was waiting for you. Shall we go inside, Faithy?" The query was innocent enough, with the added unexpected nick name. She assumed that since Faith had a nick name for her it would be alright for her to make a nick name for her new friend. But when Faith twitched at the name, Ileana frowned. "I'm sorry…it just slipped out. Do you want me to just call you Faith…or is there another nick name…"

* * *

_"Faithy, wait up!" Chris called after his running older sister. He was faster than everyone in the school except his sister, and he wondered why. Sure, she was older than he. But he was faster than the whole school, most of which was older than he. Maybe great speed and strength ran in the family and he would soon improve his abilities to match hers, but it still made him wonder because his sister was a girl. It wasn't like she was superhuman…but every once and a while he'd be bugged by the fact that she always beat him in a race._

_With a surge of energy, a twelve year old Faith refrained from picking up speed. "No can do, little C. I'm already holding back," she shouted over her shoulder. It was one of those rare days that hers and Chris's grades had lunch together. On those days they skipped lunch and took recess. They ended recess with a five minute race around the track before going back to class. This day, however, Faith had had to miss recess, so she agreed that they would skip the bus and race home. _

_Chris wasn't alone in pondering his sister's unusual speed. Faith didn't understand it at all when she'd be running full speed, and suddenly a burst of energy would push her even faster. When she first noticed it, she pegged it down to adrenaline, but now she wasn't too sure what to think. The young girl felt a force running through her veins similar to energy, but not: it was almost liquid life. One thing was for certain: Faith Richards was going to be a star on her high school track team in a few years. _

_"Come on, Faithy!" He whined as they turned into their street. It was the only time the boy had begged for Faith to hold back: he usually enjoyed a challenge. "I need to talk to you, dammit!" _

_Once Chris caught up to a concerned Faith, she took him in her arms and asked, "Is everything okay?" She smiled and ruffled his hair._

_"Today's their anniversary," he sighed at Faith's confusion and hurriedly clarified. "Mom and…and Dad. Did you forget too?" Hope and fear rose in a lump in his throat. "Because if you got them something…maybe you could say it's from me, too."_

_Faith shook her head. "No, I forgot. But it's fine, they won't get pissed. I have a backup plan for in case something like this happened." Chris visibly relaxed at this. "We'll get them out of the house, even. I've made reservations for them at Chez Romano. It's a French/Italian place. You and I will chip in and cover them for food and a bottle of champagne. Any other booze they gotta pay for themselves. They'll totally go for it and we'll be free for the night. We'll be safe."_

* * *

"Faith? Faith, what's wrong?" Ileana watched as her new friend's glazed over eyes refocused. The shivers wracking her body lessened and she looked around at her surroundings. "Faith, it's me, Leana. You're with me in the library lobby at UC Sunnydale…you remember?" She moved to place a hand on Faith's shoulder, but the younger girl stepped back and straightened her posture.

"Yeah, I'm five by five. I mean, I'm cool. Sorry about that Just remembered something and spaced out," Faith grinned, hoping Ileana would move on. "You ask me something?"

Ileana sighed. It would obviously take time for the girl to open up to her. "It doesn't matter," _sweetie,_ she wanted to say. "As long as you're alright, let's…let's get our books, and then check out the town, eh?"

Faith nodded and smiled. "Thanks…and, yeah, let's go," as she held open the door, she frowned slightly. _What was it she said before I freaked out? _Her mind went over the day's events. _She called me Faithy…I must've gotten a look on my face because she asked me if it's alright to call me that…It has been six years since he died…and she sounds cute when she says it…_

"Faith, you're out of it again," this time Ileana gently poked Faith out of her musings. "You gonna stand there holding the door forever?" Hopefully some friendly teasing would cheer her up.

Realizing that she was indeed just standing there, Faith blushed. "I guess Super Chica is seeming super pathetic-a today," her smirk indicated that she wasn't too embarrassed to laugh at herself, and made Ileana feel less concerned. "I was just thinking. I've made it beyond my 'remembering' phase, and now I'm in my 'thinking too much' phase."

Ileana rolled her eyes and grabbed Faith by the arm, pulling her towards the front desk. "You also seem to be in your 'babbling' phase and your 'getting too annoying to be cute' phase. So why don't you take it easy while we get our books, eh? Then we can get some coffee to wake you up?" A twinkle in her eyes masked her nervousness at letting the word 'cute' slip through her lips.

Faith's eyes widened and she involuntarily smirked. "Oh, we'll get coffee alright. But it won't be to wake me up. It'll be to discuss you thinking I'm cute."


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace**

**V**

_"Okay, Faith, that's great balance. Now, just work on your form. Just…here, look," Diana Dormer knelt before a heavily panting Faith on the training mat in the basement. The girl had one knee up in front of her, and the other on the floor supporting her. Her arm fell to her side from where it had been poised with a stake. Tenderly, Di placed her hands on the sixteen-year-old's foremost foot. "If you keep landing with this foot like this, and a vampire attacks, your balance **will** be thrown off and you could be injured. Just angle it…this way a little more…what?"_

_Faith blushed at being caught staring and lowered her eyes. Gathering courage, she pushed Di's hair behind her ear. "It was…in the way. I couldn't see what your hands were doing. Although I felt the new position my foot was in, it always helps to have a visual aid for practice. It's…something you taught me last year…remember?"_

_Diana smiled and stood with her young Potential Slayer. "Yes, and I'm surprised at the fact you **do** pay attention. Good work. You've done well enough today to end early. What would you like to do for your birthday this evening?"_

_Still avoiding eye contact, Faith whispered huskily. "Well there is something I'm willing to forfeit any gift for…" a nod from her guardian prompted her to continue. **Alright, Faith, here goes…**she thought, taking a deep breath. She placed a shaking hand on Di's hip. "I think you know what I want. I'm asking, not begging, Di. Just once…and then no more."_

_Di tried to suppress a shiver, but to no avail. Against her better judgment, she let Faith press their bodies together. "Mmm, Faith…I know you're legal. But it's still statutory…" she was silenced by two fingers resting on her soft lips. She had never once been attracted to a younger female, and even with Faith felt nothing for the physical…or so she thought. But she was indeed falling for the girl's mind and spirit; and Faith knew it._

_"Di…Diana…Dina," Faith soothed, her fingers slowly moving, stroking fair skin. "I'm home schooled…by you. We live alone…together…me and you. This house…is far from any other. Who will ever find out about…one…perfect…" her face drew closer to her mentor's, her breath quickening. And then their lips met._

**Your eyes  
****Could have melted the glacier  
****Freezing me to my bed  
****I lay glued to the naked mattress  
****Naked as am I to the world**

_Diana's breath hot on her face. Her legs nearly gave out when they finally made contact. Her lips broke free from their leash and found minds of their own. Searching the young flesh suddenly cradled in her arms, she probed deeper. She tentatively brushed the tip of her tongue along Faith's bottom lip, and when the brunette willingly opened her mouth, the deal was sealed. "One perfect kiss," Di finished the sentence for Faith. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she murmured before Faith took her lips captive once more._

* * *

"Hello, is anyone here? We need to buy these books," Faith tapped the small bell at the counter. She and Ileana had gathered the necessary items at the store area of the library and now stood increasingly impatient. "Excuse me, sire," _yeah, 'sir' my ass, _she thought when a man finally appeared. He seemed slightly awkward and uncertain of his job. "Can we pay for these?"

The man looked her over, took off and cleaned his glasses, and then looked her over once more. "Well, by all means, yes. You seem perfectly capable, judging by that large wad of cash in your hand. The question isn't 'can you,' but 'may you' pay for those." He froze and looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat and continued. "I seem to have forgotten my manners."

Ileana, momentarily distracted by the librarian's outlandish English accent, just nodded her head and smiled. "It's fine. I'm equally sorry for my friend's impatience," she sent a glare in Faith's direction, warding off a playful elbow to the ribs. "She's had a weird day so far."

The man said nothing, only studied them a moment longer, and went about ringing up their books on the cash register. He took their offered money and counted off the proper change with little difficulty. When they turned to leave, he decided it was now or never to carry out his plans. "I'm sorry, miss? Could I speak with you for a moment?" Exasperated at Faith's questioning glance, he sighed. "Yes, you: the brunette with the bad English and questionable taste in clothing."

Faith whispered something to Ileana, who smiled and walked out of the library. When the young Slayer reached the desk, she smirked. "There a problem, Professor Higgins? Yeah, man, that's what I thought. You look surprised that I've actually read a piece of classic literature…that I actually have brain cells. I guess you really can't judge a book by its leather bound cover. What can I do for you, Brit-man?"

"Well," once more his glasses came off for a cleaning. "I suppose you are far better off than one would assume of a girl three years without a Watcher. That is precisely what I thought, Ms…Dormer, is it now? You took Diana's name. Very touching…"

**Your death  
****Has strewn my bearings and my clothing  
****Scattered around the room  
****My feelings and my sanity are painted on the ceiling  
****Painted like my nudity to the sky**

"Holy sh- you're…I'm busy now, man," Faith scrambled a few steps back from the desk, caught very much off guard. "I don't have time for this, but I'll stop in tomorrow. We'll…do lunch…or something, man. Just please don't start going on about duties and legacies like I know ya wanna…" she got over the initial shock, and she took a deep breath.

Squinting, the man heavily weighed his next words. "How interesting…yes. I'm Rupert Giles; it is delightful to meet you, too. Now…what gives you the idea that I would want to 'go on' about the legacy of…well, your legacy?"

Faith chuckled and took two more swaggering steps back. "You Watchers Council types are all the same. Di was the only exception. But everyone…all everyone cared about was training and perfection. I slay just fine for now. So maybe we can do the torture-fest meet and greet thing tomorrow when I'm having a better day, okay? Smell ya later!"

Ileana drew an arm around her friend's shoulder when she came through the door. "Is everything okay, Faith? It looked like things were getting pretty heated in there."

The brunette stiffened at the unexpected contact. "Ah, it was nothing. He just was connected to some of my past that I kinda want to keep in the past; didn't want to dredge up old memories, you know?" _Her arm is around me and my stomach is doing fucking flip-flops, _she thought.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Ileana grinned, oblivious to Faith's discomfort. "Come on, let's haul our asses out of here and have some fun; turn this day around." Winking, she grabbed Faith by the hand and dragged her in the direction of downtown.

* * *

"Ohh, I've heard about this place! People have been talking about it the whole time since I got here: The…whole…two days since I got here. Okay, maybe I heard one person mention it," Ileana excitedly babbled outside the Espresso Pump. "If we're gonna get coffee, this seems as good a place as any."

They went inside and sat at a table for two by the window. The streets outside were understandably quiet for a Tuesday afternoon, but Faith was sure the evening would bring the town to life. According to Buffy, Willow, and their townie friend Xander, there was a cool club in town called The Bronze. So she was pretty excited to check it out.

"Hey…Leana, you asked me earlier about nick names and I kind of never gave an answer." Faith sipped her iced mocha.

Ileana knew what was coming. She had skillfully flirted her way through the last four hours, and her suspicions were confirmed; Faith liked her: a lot. "Yeah, I wondered about that."

"My little bro used to call me 'Faithy' until he died six years ago. It just caught me a little off guard. It never occurred to me that it's just about the only nick name my name can have, so naturally I had assumed no one would ever use it again." Faith laughed good-naturedly.

"Geez, Faith, I'm…"

Faith interrupted her apology. "Don't say it. And besides…don't you want my answer?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "For you and you alone, I am Faithy." She looked down at the table where her hand had somehow covered one of Ileana's. "Now onto more important matters than my past: Do you want to go to The Bronze with me tonight?"

* * *

_"One, two, three, one, two, three…long, short, short, long, short, short, long, short, short, and stop. Good…actually…great. You've just mastered the basic waltz step," Di buried her face in Faith's long dark hair, deeply inhaling her scent._

_The seventeen year old girl closed her eyes and pulled the older woman tight against her body. "We don't have to stop dancing, you know," it was a statement more than a question. "The point of this training session can wait 'til tomorrow. Right now I'm fine just holding you in my arms, swaying to the music. If we stay like this all night my rhythm might be up to fighting standards by then."_

_Laughing softly, Di kissed Faith's neck. "You still learn faster than I give you credit for. Yes, this was an exercise aimed towards improving your rhythm in battle. That would heighten your alertness beyond the point at which it already is. Now that you've been called…it's very important…" her voice faltered as hands moved from her waist, up her sides, and over her breasts._

_"What's important now, lovely, is that you breathe and stop being so nervous. No, you've said enough and done too little." Faith continued her fingers' journey up her mentor's torso, to her shoulders, to her neck, behind her head. She locked her fingers through Di's think blonde strands and planted a firm, meaningful kiss on her lips. Slayer strength surged through her, but she kept it in check. Of course a little extra force would slip through, but for now she was keeping things gentle. _

_Di whimpered softly and shuddered her defeat, giving her student complete control. It didn't take much for her to succumb to the desire Faith sparked within her. A simple brush of a hand against her shoulder could send her hormones flying so high that she forgot she was in her forties. "You know what else rhythm is good for, don't you, love?" She brought her lips to Faith's a final time before taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom door._

**Your eyes  
****Are frozen in time  
****Though space has moved  
****Swiftly around me the world flies  
****I'm lost in the image of your eyes watching me**

* * *

"Buffy, look, it's Faith!" Willow uncharacteristically interrupted her babbling blonde friend. When Buffy looked at her quizzically, the redhead rolled her eyes. "In the Espresso Pump, right there! Let's go in and say hi."

Buffy peered through the window to see Faith engaged in deep conversation with another girl. "She looks busy, Will, I don't want to interrupt her other friend."

"Don't be silly," Willow opened the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. She noticed upon entering that Faith had her hand over the other girl's, and reconsidered her decision. _This looks kinda serious,_ she thought. _Maybe I'll go back to Buffy and keep listening to her talk about the new Slayer who's supposed to be coming. _Just as she turned to leave, a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey Willow…Buffy!" Faith called and waved over the retreating girls. As the blonde, so far silent, neared the table, the brunette had to shake a sense of tingling familiarity. "Um, pull up some chairs."

"Hi, I'm Ileana. You're all…second year, right?" Ileana asked when they were all seated. "Except for Faithy here. Is it normal for different classes to be in the same courses? I'm just wondering because the college I was at before transferring didn't do that."

"Wait, so you would be in our class at a different school if you hadn't transferred? That's interesting…so now you're a freshman again," Willow said thoughtfully. "To answer your question, though, it depends. It's kind of like high school. There are class required courses and then there are electives. Electives are usually really mixed up. Sometimes class required courses are a little bit mixed. For example: a transfer student needs to take a course he or she wasn't required to take at his or her previous school…so it's just to get the missing credit: not because some junior wanted to be in a freshman course."

Faith nodded. It was beginning to make sense why she was in the same course as Buffy and Willow. "So, Buffy, you thinking about someone hot enough to justify your silence, or do you just not like to talk?" She teased, knowing full well that Buffy liked to talk quite a bit.

"Huh? What?" Buffy sat up, jolted from her trancelike deep thoughts. She could have sworn that she'd known Faith from somewhere else. "Sorry, I'll be in a more talky mood tonight. I haven't Bronzed it in forever."

Ileana laughed. "Well, now that the question is out there…who are the lucky dates you chicas will be introducing us to? We're going to The Bronze tonight also." She sent a sly, not so discreet, wink at Faith.

"You already know who I'm going with…well, Faith does," Buffy said cryptically. "You just don't know I'm going out with him." She received a light prod from Willow saying 'stop drawing it out already and get on with it,' and rolled her eyes. "His name is Riley. He's the TA for Walsh's class."

"Haha! No wonder you were drooling in your dreams the other day when I just arrived. That's a nice body to be daydreaming about, lucky bitch." Faith slurped up the last of her beverage and twirled the straw between her top and bottom teeth. "How 'bout you, Red?" She gestured towards Willow. "Are we gonna meet your special someone? A good lookin' intelligent gal like you, you must have a bootylicious babe all to yourself." The rest of the group laughed as Willow blushed a deep red to match her hair. Faith just flashed her trademark suggestive waggle of the eyebrows.

The computer genius mumbled something unintelligible before gathering her courage and speaking up. "Yeah, chances are you'll meet hi-her-Tara-tonight." She struggled over the pronouns, unsure of how accepting her new friends would be. "I think it'll be her first time really Bronzing it. Buffy and I have Bronzed it since high school. So I guess you'll both be in the same boat as her. We'll show you the ropes and soon you'll be swinging," she laughed.

Ileana looked at Faith, who it seemed had the same question, and nodded slowly. "If it's like any other club, I think there's no necessary teaching of the ropes for me and Faith."

"Oh, but The Bronze is one of a kind. If it was a club, we'd just club it, you know?" Buffy shrugged as if what she said had made any sense. "But The Bronze is special, so we Bronze it. You never said if you guys had dates. Neither of you have been here long, but looking like you do I bet you've managed to snag some interest."

Ileana exchanged glances with Faith again. "We may or may not have some surprises. And you'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

**Watching me as I watched you die**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peace**

**VI**

**Kicking back the scars like yesterday's trash  
****You ain't ever gonna see her pain again 'cause**

**She's got a new life with old memories  
****And she's got room in her heart for the love she deserves  
****You're a bastard, she's a saint  
****She's got the smarts, but you want a skank  
****She wouldn't play your games  
****So now-ow-ow she's got freedom  
****You've got chains**

Buffy, Riley, Willow, and Tara strolled into The Bronze and pulled chairs around a small table. "Right, girls, I'll go get the drinks. Colas all around and a beer for me?" He grinned. The military man knew his friends had no desire to take advantage of his legal drinking age, although he was willing to buy them beers if they wanted. But he sure enjoyed teasing them for not taking the opportunity to get wasted.

Willow scanned the dance floor for Faith and Ileana, while Buffy kept and eye on the door. "You think they're already here? If they are, it's a little early to be hitting the floor. Oh! There they are! When Ileana said 'surprise,' she meant it.

Buffy and Tara followed Willow's gaze. Buffy's jaw dropped: an exact opposite reaction from Tara's grin. Before their eyes was an incredible sight that they should have expected, but they had ignored the obvious signs.

With the heavy rock pounding steady beats into pulsing bodies were the two girls in question. Amidst fifty other people they stood out under the strobe lights. The crowd seemed to dance around them, leaving them in a clear bubble, free of bodies to potentially knock into them. Perhaps it was Faith's commanding presence on the floor that prompted other Bronzers to stay out of their way.

Ileana danced with Faith, her hands gripping the brunette's slim waist from behind. She guided Faith's body into hers, rolling her hips against the Slayer's sexily swaying ass. Lifting one hand, Ileana pulled back Faith's hair, whispering something in her ear. Faith, clearly wanting to take control, turned to face Ileana and wrapped her arms firmly around her. "You weren't kidding when you said you've clubbed before…nice dancing." The music changed to a slow jazz tune, recognizable as Norah Jones, although the voice was male. When Ileana started to pull away, Faith tightened her hold and met the girl's green eyes. "Let's keep dancing this good dance, shall we?"

Ileana's lips curled in a smirk as she wordlessly leant into her companion. She lowered her chin onto Faith's shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling Faith's scent. Her senses were suddenly overwhelmed with roses and citrus. It was an odd combination, but suited the dark girl's softer side and mysterious side. The combined sweetness soothed Ileana, and for the first time in months she could relax and feel safe. Something felt right about this Faithy.

* * *

_"Kid, you're nice, but I can't go out with you," Ileana put her soda glass down hard in frustration. The thunk earned her looks from every table in the Toronto diner._

_"We're the same age; don't call me kid," the blonde girl whispered. "No one will give a shit."_

_"Your parents will, for one. I'm soon to be a freshman in college, in the states mind you, and you're still a first year in high school. The mere fact that you're still in the ninth grade at your age shows the height of your wonderful maturity," Ileana's comment dripped with cruel sarcasm._

_"Hey, I'm not immature: just stupid. Knowing me I'm gonna fail this year, too, and kiss my last chance good bye. After this I'm a certified failure. Not my fault my parents gave me bad genes…gimme a chance."_

_"You stupid, naïve, and little girl: you may be eighteen, but to me you're just a kid. You aren't stupid. Don't give me that look, I know I just contradicted myself," spat Ileana. "Just shut the fuck up and listen. Your words are stupid, but you aren't. You can't blame genetics for where you are right now."_

_"Who else can I fucking blame, huh? Why else would I be a failure, eh?" _

_"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, kid. Just 'cause your parents didn't make it through school…that is no excuse for your effort, or lack thereof. Whose choice is it to not do your homework, eh? Not your parents', that's for damn sure. Your immaturity lies in your low self-esteem. And that makes you believe you can't make it. But guess what? You make your own life. You gonna stop bitching and do something worthwhile? Or are you gonna become a clone to your parents?"_

_"Fine, be a bitch. Go to your fuckin' school in the fuckin' states this fall," and with that the girl stormed out._

**Later that night: 2AM**

_The loud knocking in her head didn't seem to have an end, and it got louder and faster as she slept. Ileana tossed onto her other side, beginning to stir. "I said no bloody milkshakes for breakfast!" The mumbled phrase only prompted the knocking to continue, or so it seemed. Finally she opened her eyes when she heard her name being shouted. __**Shit, the door!**__ She thought as she scrambled to her feet. Opening the door to her small apartment, she was greeted by two officers. "Can I help you?"_

_The officer on her right, a woman in her early thirties, presented her badge as it was regulatory. "Do you know a girl by the name of Katrina Shane?"_

_Ileana sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded. "What is it she's told you? That I've been harassing her, eh? Well I'll tell you right now it's the other way around, and I'll take her to court if I have to…"_

_"Now, miss, just calm down; she hasn't said anything," the second officer stepped in. "What exactly is your relationship with Ms. Shane?"_

_Ileana laughed ruefully. "You mean what relationship do I not have with her? The girl won't leave me alone, officers. She keeps coming to me looking for romance and intimacy. I refuse because I'm in college and she's got the sense of a twelve year old. She's eighteen and in the ninth grade: not my type. Now, what is this all about?"_

_The officers exchanged glances before the woman spoke. "Ms. Trent, you'll be glad to learn that you won't be bothered anymore. But I'm not sure how you'll feel to learn that Ms. Shane committed suicide. She was found by her parents with a note saying she hopes you're happy."_

_"Jesus…I had dinner with her. I rejected her for the twentieth time. And then she stormed off, calling me a bitch in the midst of it all. Of course I'm not happy, though," Ileana's eyes brimmed with tears. "Can't believe she's dead…"_

* * *

Ileana opened her eyes to a concerned Faith running her fingers soothingly through her hair. "Leana, are you alright there? How about we both go sit down, okay? You look like you need some rest." Faith laced her fingers with Ileana's clenching her hand firmly yet gently, and led her off the dance floor. Not seeing the group waiting for them, she brought Ileana to a small table for two. Hard rock pounded behind them.

"Faith, what the hell…we were dancing, and then suddenly we weren't…" she buried her head in her arms and refrained from screaming in frustration. She then stiffened when strong hands reached over and began rubbing her shoulders, before relaxing. "I sure could do with a beer right now…um…"

"Wanna talk about it? I'm no bartender but it's been said I listen great," Faith said lightheartedly.

"I thought it was last year. I mean, it was a memory but it felt real, you know?" Ileana waved over a bartender on his way to the bar from the break room, handing him a fiver to bring over a glass of water for her. "Anyway, last year in Toronto…where I lived…"

"Wait, I thought…" Faith decided not to ask her question, and cut herself short.

"I moved to the states to go to a small school in the suburbs of Boston. But the day before leaving…well, I'll start from the beginning, eh?" She laughed softly, taking a sip of her water. "This girl was a freshman in high school, but she was eighteen. Her lousy grades were holding her back. She liked me, a lot, and she was nice, but I can't deal with that shit. She acted like a little kid trying to be an adult. She needed to grow up. I kept telling her that, but she kept pursuing me. Finally, the night before leaving for Boston, she and I had dinner to straighten things out. I told her flat out why I couldn't be with her and she stormed off. At two in the morning I got a knock on my door from the cops. Katrina had killed herself. That was the night I was remembering, Faith."

_Jesus,_ Faith thought. _She really just opened up there._ "You think it was your fault. No, wait, lemme finish. You don't think it was your fault, but you can't help but feel it sometimes. Am I right?" When Ileana nodded, Faith continued. "Just 'cause you turned her down doesn't mean that's what did it. It might have been part of it, but you don't know her family life, right?"

Ileana shook her head. "No…her parents were poor. That's all I know. I know it's not my fault, man, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd been nicer."

"Her dad would've yelled at her, or her dog would've died. All kinds of shit would have happened. All kinds of shit probably did happen after you turned her down. It would have happened eventually if she didn't get help. You did what you had to."

"You're right. Thanks, love," smiling Ileana leaned forward over the small table, and then recoiled with a pang of disappointment when a familiar face walked over. "Heya Willow. You guys have a table somewhere? I didn't see you, did you Faith?"

Willow's slight frown turned into a widespread grin. "Yeah, and we got two seats reserved next to each other just for the both of you," she winked.

Faith and Ileana exchanged red-faced, blushing glances before standing and following Willow. The aforementioned table was of medium size and was quite crowded with the four people already seated there. Faith recognized Buffy, and her boyfriend from class. But the other blonde, the nervous one, was unknown to her. _This must be Willow's Tara._ "Hey, I'm Faith, but most people call me sexy-ow!"

"H-hi, I'm T-Tara," the girl smiled weakly through her slight stutter. Her face was a deep shade of red. "I think I'll j-just stick to F-Faith."

Ileana looked at Faith as if to say 'you know I'll poke you again,' and then turned to Tara. "I'm Ileana. And I swear this girl here is incorrigible. Don't be afraid to poke her good; she often deserves it." She giggled as Faith playfully swatted at her. "She's all bark and no bite."

"I'll bite you right here right now if you keep that up," Faith purred loudly and winked. "And you're Riley," she gestured to the TA and smiled. "Walsh may not be a 'strapping young lad' but you sure are. Rawr." A round of laughs filled the table.

"He's my strapping young lad, so hands off," Buffy stuck her tongue out. "Besides, you seem to have your hands full judging by your dancing…now, if I ever say 'strapping' again, shoot me…" she trailed off as she noticed a girl getting very friendly with a guy by the back door. "Hey, does anyone know that girl with tall dark and creepy over there? I think I've seen her around campus."

Faith looked over in that general direction and nodded. "Yeah, that's my roommate, Nancy." A tingle went up her spine and she sat up straight, alert.

Willow looked from one girl to the other. Something was amiss. "IS she nice? 'Cause, you know, Buffy can tell you some scary roommate stories."

"Buffy, is everything alright?" Riley asked of his girlfriend, who was still watching Nancy and the guy. They looked on as the couple turned to leave into the alleyway. "What's up, Buff?"

"I don't like that guy. Be back in a minute," Buffy started walking without a second glance back at the group. She quickly exited the club and disappeared from view.

"Does she usually do that?" At everyone's questioning look, Ileana clarified. "Does she usually pick out sketchy guys and follow them into the alley? It's a little dangerous."

Tara found bravery and chimed in to answer. "She, uh, had an e-experience in high s-school. Ever since, she's looked out for other girls. She even got an award…at p-prom I think. Anyway, w-we're used to it."

"Well, I don't like that guy either," Faith abruptly stood. "Don't worry, Leana…I'm highly trained in the martial arts. I'm just going to give B a hand."

When she'd gone, Willow, Tara, and Riley exchanged worried looks. "Should we stop her?" Riley pushed his chair back in anticipation. "Well? I mean…Buffy can handle herself."

"I'm going to go watch this. If something happens, I'll be able to call for help…"

"Ileana, no!" Willow, Tara, and Riley said in eerie unison.

Narrowing her eyes to slits, Ileana scrutinized all three of her new friends. "There's something you don't want me and Faith to know. First Riley was anxious to get Faith back: Now all three of you want to keep me here. I'm not just letting her go it alone."

* * *

A/N: I have made edits to previous chapters regarding Faith's name/history. They're minor, but you might want to skim back just in case. I also have two new chapters completed and will start posting new chapters once I have a 9th completed. HIATUS is OVER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Peace**

**VII**

"_What's a kid like you doing in a place like Amsterdam Park in the pitch black of night?" The voice came from in front of her but she only just now saw the shadow of a human body emerging from the bushes. _

"_What's a full grown adult like you doing playing in the bushes?" Ileana retorted cleverly. She was wary, of course, and slowed her step. She knew it wouldn't be advisable to approach a stranger. And this was one strange stranger._

"_I'm looking for my dog…have you seen a German Shepherd running about?"_

_**Bingo…that's a classic. 'Hey kid, come help me find my lost dog…while we're at it I can take you on a tour of my nice black van and I can take you on a vacation if you want, and, you know, maybe rape and kill you.' **__"No…perhaps you'd have better luck in daylight. And maybe you should put up flyers."_

"_Very clever girl, you are. I should have thought of that. What's your name?"_

"_You know what…I need to go. It's way past my bedtime. And my mother, you know, she worries when I'm out late." The young girl turned towards a path on her right, which she knew would lead to the main city streets._

_The stranger laughed. "You seem afraid."_

"_No, I'm just tired."_

"_And I'm just hungry."_

"_What?" Ileana froze at the shadow's suddenly serious tone._

"_I'm hungry."_

_With that being said, Ileana found herself on the hard ground underneath a very heavy weight. The stranger was on top of her and was reaching for her neck, oblivious to her clawing fingernails at his neck. She could see part of his face, and she almost fainted when she saw the disfigurement of his forehead and his eyes. He was almost inhuman. _

"_This would be easier for you and me both if you just stayed still – ow, you little bitch!" Ileana's thumb had found one of his eyes. He forced her arms to the ground, relying on his body to hold down the squirming girl. His teeth found her neck and held her head in place._

_**He's not bleeding! I shoved my thumb in his face and he's not bleeding! What the fuck is this guy? How is he so strong? UGH, OW! What the –**_

_Suddenly the cold night air was on her skin and her chest could rise and fall with the depths of breath that she could finally take; the warm trickle of blood on her neck stood out harshly against the chill breeze. She didn't even have the time to contemplate the searing pain just below her pulse because a voice was shouting at her._

"_Move! Roll out of the way, get up, do something! It's not safe!"_

_

* * *

_

The scene outside The Bronze struck Ileana as a mirror image of her own childhood nightmare with only a few variations; they were in a sketchy alleyway, not a park; Ileana was a bystander, not a victim; Nancy's savior was bantering with the strange man, not urging Nancy to safety as Ileana's savior had urged her. All in all, the situation was different, except that the man shared the same disfigured features as Ileana's assailant had that night when she was still a young child in Toronto.

"So…you got a name?" Buffy held the creature against a dumpster. "No?" Her knee went into his crotch. "No, I guess you wouldn't. The privilege of having a name comes with having a life. You lost yours, right?" She let go of him and backhanded him to the ground.

_What the hell is going on?_ Ileana turned her attention to Faith who was analyzing the situation. The older girl could see the gears in Faith's head turning, trying to figure out how to join the fight.

Buffy noticed Faith, too, and everyone else. "Guys! What are _they_ doing here?" she gestured at Faith and Ileana. "Don't even think about it," she said to her opponent, forcing him to the ground with a firmly placed foot to the chest. "Get them out of here and take Nancy with you…clean her up and help her home."

Riley walked over to Nancy and reached out to the girl to help her up, but recoiled when she shrieked, begging him not to touch her. "I got her…I'll take her back to Stevenson," Faith said, eyes narrowed in thought. Riley made a move to stop her. "Seriously. Nancy obviously doesn't want a man touching her right now after what she's been through. I'll meet you guys out front if you insist on babysitting us back to campus." She waited for the small crowd to leave the alley before crouching down. "Come on Nancy…you're safe now. Let's get you out of here."

As she and her roommate left the alley for the brightly lit street, Faith felt the other girl flinch at the sounds of resumed fighting behind them. It was clear that Buffy had the upper hand and was drawing the fight out. Faith didn't know why, but she assumed that it was either due to a major grudge against the worst of the male kind, or her new friend had a major secret.

"What the hell was that, Faith?" Nancy spoke. Faith noticed blood on the other woman's neck.

"I dunno, Nance. You ever hear of those cults of people that think they're vampires? This guy probably takes it too seriously, ya know? Let Buffy handle it. Once she knocks him out she'll call the cops."

Once out front with the others, Faith began searching her pockets. "Shit, guys, I left my phone inside. Give me a minute to grab it, k?"

The brunette reentered the club through the main entrance, hoping that she wouldn't be followed, and returned to the alleyway.

"Let me guess, you get off on taking out your death on those who are innocently still living? I mean, come on, killers normally have some sort of motive like that. What's yours? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have enough of a mind left to have a motive." A pointed boot broke several ribs. "You aren't smart, cunning, and sly; you don't make plans, you don't plot. You're mindless, worthless, scum. I would have so much fun killing you right now, except…" Buffy lifted the much larger man up, not aware of the newcomer. "You can't die. All you can do is poof into…what the?"

The unexpected cloud of dust that sifted through her fingers obscured her vision for a moment, and then the shadow she saw grew clearer. It was a woman…a curvy athletic woman. A strong woman; Buffy could feel the power from where she stood.

"Let me guess…you get off on the rush you get from being stronger than someone. Well, princess, that's not what this job is about. And drawing a fight out like that is exactly what can get someone killed…if we're going to work together then I need to know I can trust you to get the job done efficiently and swiftly. Think you can handle that?"

"Faith…you…" Buffy's wide eyes spoke the volumes that her voice failed to in that moment.

"Let's talk about this later. I have a very confused roommate and a very confused…friend that need some explanations."

"Bullshit, Faith, you're not telling them anything. We're telling them that it was just some crazy guy who was disfigured in an accident and he takes out his frustration by preying on beautiful young women."

"And how the hell will you explain his face changing right before Nancy's eyes? How will you explain why we didn't call the police? Where will we tell them this guy went after you beat the crap out of him?"

"Fine. Let's go to my house. It's closer than campus."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I just realized that more than half of the changes I made in previous chapters never saved. Oops. If people were confused by inconsistencies in Faith's watcher's name, it's all fixed now. -.-

**Peace**

**VIII**

"_I told you not to take shortcuts through that park."_

_Ileana sat atop a closed toilet seat, the tips of her feet barely reaching the tiled floor, while her mother dabbed at her scratches and cuts. "And I told you I just fell, it's no big deal. The park is safe…" she averted her eyes to the sink at her side, rather than meet her mother's skeptical gaze._

"_Bull. You haven't fallen since you were three," the woman continued to treat the girl's wounds, ignoring the occasional wince in response to the antibacterial ointments. "And I know you don't get into fights at school. Someone did this to you, and you're damn lucky you got away. People disappear in that park, Illy."_

"_You won't believe me if I tell you." Ileana scuffed her feet on the floor. "There was a monster in the bushes."_

_Her mother chuckled despite the gravity of the situation. "Illy, really, you're eleven for God's sake."_

"_Yeah, and I haven't needed a nightlight since I was six, you haven't had to check my closet or under the bed since I was five, we got rid of my security blanket when I was four – I'm a smart kid, Mom. I know what I saw. It had a bumpy, horny face, and it had fangs, and it tried to eat me."_

_The woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub in front of her daughter, finished tending to the injuries. "Babygirl, don't go back in there at night. He is a very disturbed man, not a monster, and tomorrow morning before I take you to school we're filing a report with the police."_

_Ileana, rather than argue her story, stood and hugged her mother goodnight. She knew what she saw, even if she didn't understand it; people don't disappear in that park…they get eaten._

* * *

Within the Summers residence was a familiar scene: a group of young adults seated and standing in some sort of circular fashion. Through the living room window it might appear from the outside that it was a typical gathering of college youth: carefree, lighthearted, and enjoyable. Inside the walls of the home, however, the tension was nearly tangible while Joyce Summers, the lady of the house, served hot chocolate and tea.

Buffy was in the kitchen waiting for her mother to return from her hostess duties. "Mom, thanks…sorry it's so late. Go on back up to bed, I can handle the rest." Even though Joyce was aware of her daughter's role as the Slayer, Buffy tried to shield her as much as possible from the unpleasant details.

"Are you sure? Something major happened, didn't it?" Placing a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder, Joyce pried a little deeper. "If there was any danger, I know you would tell me." It was a statement, but the question was there: _is it safe?_

The short young blonde sighed and covered her mother's hand with her own. "There's no danger on its way. We met up with some new kids from school at the Bronze…Faith and Ileana. I saw a vampire about to take a girl outside so I followed to deal with it, and Faith followed me, and Ileana followed her. It turns out the girl is Faith's roommate, Nancy. And it would appear that Faith is another Slayer. So we're here to have the "vampires exist" chat with the civilians and hopefully convince them to keep their mouths shut."

"Another…Slayer? But I thought there was only one, only you."

"I don't know, Mom. That's part of what we need to figure out. After we talk to Ileana and Nancy I'm going to have Riley and Xander take them back to school –"

"Do you want to offer them my car? It's late, and the school is too far to walk…"

"Sure, Mom, thanks. That would be great. Goodnight," Buffy smiled, taking her mom's cue to wrap up the slayer-talk.

* * *

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"Nancy, still trembling, broke the tense silence when Buffy returned: fitting first words since leaving The Bronze.

"Faith, you want to answer that? Because I'm wondering just about the same thing," the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well," Faith sighed, "I'll explain what I can. There are things in this world that people shouldn't know about – they can't know. If the world knew what we know, it would be a place of panic and chaos. We are equipped to protect the world from these things, and keeping these things secret is part of that protection.

"So what I am about to tell you, you need to keep to yourselves. It's going to be hard and you're going to want support; you're looking at your support. We are it. You can't tell anyone what you are hearing."

"Faith," Ileana had her eyes fixed on the floor. "Just tell us what happened tonight."

"Nancy was attacked by a vampire."

"What? Stop fucking around," Nancy's trembling gave way to tears.

"Faith!" Buffy stepped forward, ready to intervene if necessary.

"B, you told me to handle it, and I'm handling it. They don't need it sugar-coated, they need it straight up."

"That makes a lot of sense…vampires," Ileana's voice softened, but it was distant as she lifted her gaze. "I was attacked as a child, by a man with a bumpy face and fangs."

"And you got away?" the older Slayer looked puzzled.

"I was rescued…"

"You guys are all crazy. Faith, I knew you were weird when you moved in, but this is just nuts." Nancy stood to leave, but Riley stopped her before she made it to the foyer.

"This is serious," he said. "You were attacked. Why would we joke around with you after what you have been through? You need to hear this."

"We've been fighting vampires since high school," Xander added. "Buffy longer than any of us. It was hard to get used to, but it's real."

"You guys are doing a great job of scaring me out of leaving the dorm at night."

"Oh, come on, Nancy. This is new to me, too," Ileana retorted. "But you don't have to resign yourself to a night life indoors. It's common sense; don't go anywhere alone or with someone you don't know, stay out of alleys, and don't take shortcuts through parks or cemeteries."

"She's right, Nancy," Willow stood where she had quietly been sitting on a chair. "If you stick to those guidelines, you'll be fine. Especially with us cleaning up the streets."

"Like you cleaned them up tonight?"

"Hey! You are damn lucky we were there to save your skinny ass. When is it ever a good idea to leave a bar with a stranger, let alone through a back door into a dark alley?" Buffy was fuming. "I'm not saying it's your fault; he's a predator so it's all on him. But if it had been me, warning bells would have gone off the moment he suggested going out back. There is so much you can do to watch out for yourself."

"You're right. Nancy, she's right," the brunette Slayer agreed with her blonde counterpart. "And furthermore I think we should look out for each other more."

"You're still a freak. And I want a new roommate," turning toward the front door Nancy added "I want to go back to campus."

"Riley, take my mom's car keys. Bring the others back. Except Faith; she and I have some chatting to do."

"Ileana," Faith put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you more about this…if you'll let me."

"I don't know," she shrugged the hand off her shoulder. "I just…call me in the morning. I might be ready then."

Faith stood and waited with Buffy for the group to leave. Finally the blonde broke the silence. "How are you possible?"

"Don't play the dumb blonde card, B," Faith implored. "You know I'm not the first girl called since you –"

"Died. Yeah. I know," Buffy cut her short. "I was hoping that by now The Powers That Be would realize I'm alive and fighting. It's been a while so I let myself believe no one was coming." Relaxing a bit, Buffy sat on the couch. "Have a seat, Faith. If we're going to be working together we gotta start getting to know each other."

"I'm from Boston, I am a freshman at UC Sunnydale, and I inherited your super powers. What else is there?"

"I am only going to say this once, and if we ever discuss this again it won't be here because my death is something I don't want my mom to know about. You are an anomaly. You shouldn't exist. Apparently this Slayer thing doesn't take into account modern practices such as CPR, so here you are. But you being what you are, what we are, throws off the balance of the whole fight of good versus evil. 'Unto each generation a Slayer is born,' ONE. There is only ever supposed to be ONE. Don't you see what is wrong about this? Don't you see how scary this is? And you coming her to Sunnydale just makes it scarier, Faith. This is the Hellmouth. This is where hell unleashes upon the earth if I don't stop it. Evil senses a Slayer the same way a Slayer senses evil…what is going to happen when the evil sense two of us here?"

"I can't go back, B. I was told to come here and join you…I can't go back."

"Who told you? Your Watcher? Is he in Sunnydale with you? Does Giles know about this?"

"Yeah, I saw G-man earlier today…he called me out in the library. Creeped the hell out of me to be honest."

"And he didn't tell me?"

"B, this show ain't about you –"

"Oh, and I suppose it's about you?"

"My Watcher DIED! Buffy, she…she died."

"Oh…"

* * *

"_Have you noticed that you have a different name for me for each of your moods?"_

"_What? Don't know what you mean by that, D." Faith and Katherine were on a sofa in front of the fireplace, the girl's mentor and lover in her arms._

"_Well, you're doing it right now…it's not a criticism, just an observation. The woman's speech was much more casual around the potential slayer than around anyone else. _

"_Ok…I'm still not sure what you mean."_

"_You call me D when you're defensive…the shortening of my name is intended to be casual, but it's feigned…you're disguising sudden discomfort. You lapse into slang because it allows you to be relaxed and casual outwardly, when inside you're debating your fight or flight strategy._

"_You call me Di when you're feeling affectionate, calm, and at peace. You call me Dina when you're feeling playful and cheeky. You call me Diana when you're being absolutely serious and need me to know that." Diana took the glass of red wine from Faith's hand and sipped. "I just wasn't sure if you know you do that."_

"_D…"_

"_I'm not attacking you. It's five by five," the older woman smiled when she used the girl's trademark phrase._

"_I actually didn't know how easy I am to read," Faith sighed. "Don't say 'five by five'…you know what it means but you don't know why I say it. It's not yours to say." The now eighteen-year-old retrieved the wine glass and pulled her mentor closer._

"_You're not easy to read…my training in anthropology and psychology helps…but for the most part I'm just patient. You're tricky, love. I wouldn't have it any other way."_


End file.
